The last gentleman
by Yesuso17
Summary: Después de cuatro largos años en prisión Ash es perdonado por los crímenes que no cometió, una vez fuera planea cazar a los responsables de su condena así que junto a sus nuevos Pokémon el iniciara su último viaje donde seguramente seguirá encontrando sufrimiento, odio, muerte y más dolor ¿Será que podrá ser liberado de su propia obscuridad? O ¿su misma obscuridad lo consumirá?
1. Libertad

**Capítulo 1: Libertad**

 _Dentro de una habitación se encontraban más de 60 personas reunidas, cercas de la entrada y sentados de forma ordenada se encuentra una gran audiencia que consta de 6 Capeones Regionales junto a sus respectivos equipos de Elite, frente a ellos se encontraba un jurado que analizaba un caso totalmente sorprendente, finalmente en medio de estas dos parte se encentraba un joven pelinegro de no más de 17 años_

 _Ash Ketchum_

 _El joven entrenador a pesar de haber salvado al mundo más de una vez fue cruelmente acusado de actos de terrorismo a los largo de las 6 Regiones provocando que todos comenzara a verdaderamente creer que él era un criminal junto a las personas a las que podía llamar amigos y familiares_

 _Cuando Ash más necesitaba todo el mundo, incluyendo sus Pokémon, le dieron la espalda creyendo ciegamente lo que la evidencia les mostraba_

 _Ahora mismo él se encuentra en su juicio en donde se decidirá su destino que según la ley solo tiene tres opciones, la primera seria el exilio donde se le prohibirá la entrada a cualquiera de las 6 Regiones, la segunda seria ir a prisión por el resto de sus días mientras que la última seria la salida fácil en la cual el sería ejecutado_

 _-acusado 45099 Ash Ketchum, después de revisar rigurosamente las evidencian recolectadas así como diferentes testimonios de testigos oculares, esta corte ha llegado a un veredicto-el juez hablo_

 _Sin duda y solo para Ash este es un momento de suma inquietud ya que aunque él sabía que era totalmente inocente seguramente nadie el creara así que solo se limitaba a rezar por que no decidiera ejecutarlo y tal vez así poder descubrir la verdad y matar a los que se atrevieron a mentir sobre su persona_

 _-debido a las veces que salvado a las personas de la destrucción total la ejecución no fue contemplada, aun así Ash Ketchum es encontrado culpable y sentenciado a pasar el resto de sus días en una prisión de máxima seguridad-_

 _Ante las palabras del juez, dos oficiales Jenny se acercaron al joven y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia fuera de la habitación mientras que veía como todos lo miraban con algo de odio_

* * *

(4 años después, prisión de máxima seguridad)

Recostado en una cama metálica de quirófano se encentraba un joven pelinegro de no más de 21 años vestido botas negras con unos pantalones negros acompañados la falda de combate desigual de cuero, sus manos consistían en dos prótesis de metal negro solo que su antebrazo derecho fue protegido por un conjunto de placas metálicas angulares injertadas en la carne y de enlace para la mano derecha en gran medida de la prótesis, el brazo izquierdo y el hombro se quedaron al descubierto, una de las partes extras de las prótesis consistían en un conjunto de garras metálicas conectadas a las puntas de los dedos, su torso estaba al descubierto dejando ver numerosas cicatrices así como su musculatura que gano con el paso del tiempo

El joven llamado Ash Ketchum sin duda cambio demasiado durante su actual estancia en la prisión pero al comenzar a abrir sus ojos ahora color naranja podía observar un poco borros a dos figuras cercanas a él, con el paso de los segundos pudo ver con claridad a una oficial Jenny vestida con un uniforme militar de alto rango, a su lado un hombre peli rojo desconocido

-¿está en condiciones de ser transportado fuera de aquí?-pregunto la oficial Jenny

-sí, el efecto de las drogas debió de haber pasado así que estará bien que finalmente salga de este infierno-respondió el hombre

-aun no me responde el cómo consiguió esas prótesis, doctor-reclamo Jenny

-fue hace dos años cuando un conflicto envolvió a todos los prisioneros haciendo que se formaran Fracciones para pelear en lo que podríamos decir una guerra civil-el peli rojo respondió mientras comenzaba a examinar a Ash

Nuestro héroe no le importaba lo que el "doctor" estaba diciendo ya que solo tenía una pregunta en su mente mientras medio miraba a las dos personas ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando y porque decían algo de transportarlo?

-supongo que es hora de irnos-dijo la oficial aun en estado de shock

Otros dos guardias entraron rápidamente a la habitación y se acercaron a Ash solo para segundos después tomar sus brazos mientras se los colocaban al redero de sus cuellos para así poder comenzar a arrastralo hasta que sabe dónde ya que sin duda el efecto de las drogas hacia que su pensamientos no cuadraran por el momento

Los minutos pasaron y cuando menos se lo espero Ash fue colocado cuidadosamente en un asiento cómodo mientras que la oficial Jenny se sentaba justo en frente de él, ante esto el giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda solo para notar como una puerta con ventana era cerrada y provocándole un shock al ver ahora se encontraba fuera de la prisión a bordo de un helicóptero

-¿Dónde vamos?-susurro Ash

-disculpa ¿podrías repetir?-pido Jenny

-¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto Ash aun en tono bajo

-nos dirigimos a la capital de Kanto en donde se te espera, por cierto actualmente estamos a las afueras de Rota-respondió Jenny con una sonrisa cálida

-¿Por qué?-solicito Ash

-se ha demostrado que los verdaderos culpables de los actos terroristas de los que fuiste culpado así como a cientos de personas que mintieron pro haber sido amenazadas-

-¿Quiénes fueron?-

-los responsables fueron los miembros de elite del Equipo Rocket-

Debido a que en su estancia en prisión Ash encontró a un maestro de Aura que le enseño todo lo que sabía, el pelinegro de ojos naranja podía saber con exactitud las mentiras que las personas podían decir y ahora gracias a eso él pudo ver como Jenny decía nada más que la verdad

Sorprendentemente un cierto problema de navegación hizo que el piloto solicito que la oficial le asesorara sobre el rumbo a seguir así que sin más opción ella centro su atención al GPS de piloto por su lado Ash sintió un fuerte impulso de mirar por la ventana notando como raramente volaban por en sima del Árbol del Comienzo

" _ **¿Cómo terminamos aquí?... que importa, si bien lo recuero Kota me dijo que en ese lugar puedo encontrar un cristal para crear el arma de los Guardianes de Aura, mis propios sables de luz"**_ -pensó Ash

-¡¿Cómo terminamos Aquí?!-

Ash pudo escuchar como la oficial Jenny gritaba con gran sorpresa sin prestarle atención así que rápidamente tomo su decisión ya que sabía que esto era una clara señal de Arceus para que comenzara su venganza ya que seguramente los idiotas del gobierno habían permitido que Giovanni líder del equipo Rocket escapara

" _ **¡Voy a por ti!"**_ -pensó Ash obscuramente

Abriendo fácilmente la puerta del helicóptero, el propio Ash pudo escuchar como Jenny le gritaba pero el simplemente la ignoro y salto sin ningún tipo de para caídas ya que confiaba que su enorme poder de Aura le salvaría como muchas veces en prisión

Sin duda mientras caía podía sentir el cálido viento de la liberta que desde hace años no sentía pero mientras ocurría esto comenzó a reflexionar, una vez que consiguiera sus sables ¿Qué seguía? No tenía Pokémon o un lugar al que regresar y para colmo no sabía con exactitud en donde se encontraba, aun así confiaba que el poder del Aura lo guiaría en su búsqueda

* * *

(Un mes después, Árbol del Comienzo)

Después de haber ingresado sin problemas al Árbol de Comienzo nuestro héroe se sorprendo al saber que Arceus se encontraba esperándolo en ese lugar, el Pokémon al verlo comenzó a hablar de cómo su entrenamiento como Guardián aún no terminaba y que para culminarlo tenía que permanecer un mes entero dentro del Árbol

Sorpresivamente el propio Arceus se sorprendió al saber que Ash ya sabía la Esfera Aura, el Empujón de Aura, Agarre de Aura y Finalmente esgrima dual así que si más procedió a enseñarle el último ataque de los Guardianes el Rayo Aura siendo que este le fue sumamente fácil de aprender ya que para el tercer día de práctica lo tenía perfectamente dominado

Sin nada más que enseñarle, Arceus procedió a entregarle 6 Pokébolas así como mostrarle a dos de sus nuevos compañeros que le seguirán y ayudarían durante su viaje

El primero Pokémon fue un Pichu macho ya que según Arceus lo había creado para que desde su etapa bebe fuera el más poderoso de su especie y que si él quería evolucionar en un Pikachu y posteriormente en un Raichu será el más fuerte sin duda alguna, el motivo oculto de entregarle un Pokémon bebe a Ash fue para que los sentimientos de piedad, bondad y protección regresaran a su corazón ya que los había perdido durante su encarcelamiento

Su segundo Pokémon fue un Gardevoir hembra la cual lo cuidaría y seria la voz de la razón en los días más obscuros para Ash, al igual que Pichu, Arceus la había creado para que fuera la más fuerte de la su especie y le mostrara a Ash que aún había Humanos y Pokémon en los que podía él confiar

Después de las presentaciones entre Pokémon y Guardián, Ash comenzó a adaptarse a sus dos nuevos compañeros así que lo que restaba del mes se centró en hacer que su compatibilidad aumentara

Aunque actualmente Ash se encontraba acostado en el pasto cercano a un acantilado mientras disfrutaba la tranquilizadora brisa que había dentro del ecosistema del Árbol del Comienzo

-¡Pichu!-

Un pequeño roedor color amarrillo salto al pecho de Ash haciendo que este abriera los ojos solo para ver como Pichu se acurrucaba en él y comenzaba a relajarse

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Ash

-Pi Pichu Pichu Pi Pichu Pi Pi-

-si Pichu es hora de que veas el mundo exterior-dijo Ash con una leve sonrisa

- _"entonces ¿eso hora de ir a buscar nuestros propios objetivos?"-_ pregunto una voz femenina

Al mirar levemente hacia su derecha Ash pudo ver un Pokémon tipo Psíquico/Hada de forma humanoide, su cuerpo de es largo y posee unas largas y finas piernas blancas que están recubiertas por un vestido también blanco pero verde por dentro, su cabeza grande es cubierta por una especie de peinado verde, una cara blanca y pálida y unos ojos grandes y rojos

-Exacto Gardevoir, ¡es hora de salir del Árbol y forjar nuestro propio camino!-exclamo Ash mientras sus ojos naranja brillaban levemente

Ash comenzó a levantarse provocando que Pichu corriera rápidamente hacia su cabeza en donde volvió a recostarse ya que era su lugar preferido mientas que su entrenador caminaba o corría, por su parte Gardevoir se posición en frente del pelinegro mientras extendía levemente sus brazos entregándole dos cilindros metálicos color plata con un botón rojo

 _-"sus sables maestro"-_

-gracias mi linda Gardevoir-

Comenzando a caminar levemente el pelinegro rápidamente se acercó a uno de los cristales que salían del piso ya que al su lado se encentraba una mochila de una sola tira haciéndolo pensar que eso era genial por como su actual vestimenta consistía

La mayor parte de la ropa que vestía era idéntica a la que usaba en prisión solo que esta ves incluía un chaleco de cuero con una protección de que consistía en collar de metal que conectado a un pauldron de conexión de forma proteger el hombro derecho, el pecho estaba protegido por un conjunto de placas de armadura de crucería y flexibles. La armadura incluía una serie de correas de cuero, usado para mantener sables de luz

Sin más espera tomo la mochila para comprobarla rápidamente, en su interior se encontraba todas su Pokebolas, una botella de agua, un mapa y su nuevo Pokedex, en el exterior y enganchado a la mochila había saco de dormir color negro todo cortesía de Arceus

Su Pokedex contenía todo sus datos personales así como el registro de todas sus batallas pasadas, además de que contenían el código de su cuenta bancaria que, de nuevo, gracias a Arceus contenía saldo ilimitado para que pudiera vivir junto a sus Pokémon a la mejor manera posible

¡Ser el último Guardián de Aura que además cayo en gracia de la mayor parte de los legendarios sin duda era un gran beneficio!

-chicos sé que odian esto pero es solo mientras llego a la base del Árbol-

Ash dirige su mirada hacia sus Pokémon mientras tenía dos Pokebolas en sus manos y sin que estos pudieran decir nada o actuar, un rayo rojo los absorbió confinándolos por un rato

Dejando de lado ese tema, Ash se puso la mochila y los cilindros metálicos en la parte de cintura de su pantalón solo para segundos después salir corriendo por una de las aberturas del interior Árbol provocando que cuando la luz del exterior le clara un poco pero eso no fue obstáculo para tirarse de cabeza cuando llego al límite de la parte exterior del Árbol del Comienzo

" _ **¿Qué es lo que me deparara el destino en mi último viaje?"**_ -pensó Ash

* * *

(Minutos después, hotel del pueblo Rota)

Un gran tormenta comenzaba a azotaba en el pueblo cercano al Árbol del Comienzo haciendo que todos los habitantes y turistas dejaran las calles totalmente solas, dentro de una habitación de hotel se encontraban reunidas dos mujeres que esperaban impacientemente a que a tormenta cesara para continuar con su búsqueda del entrenador Ash Katchum

La primera es un mujer de 25 años con pelo color castaño, al igual que sus cejas, su pelo lo lleva recogido y con un mechón de pelo que le sobresale por su frente. Tiene ojos de color verde y de piel blanca

Viste con una camisa ajustada, la cual es de color negro y rojo, el cuello de la camisa y puños son blancos. También lleva un pantalón gris ajustado, unas botas de color marrón y una riñonera que la lleva en cintura

Su nombre es Alexa, una periodista que conoció Ash durante uno de sus viajes siendo que durante ese tiempo desarrollo sentimientos de amor por el pelinegro pero debido a su apariencia sabía que podría causarle problemas y porque parecía que el pelinegro aun no le llamaba la atención las mujeres pero durante todos estos años ella ha guardado sus sentimientos y cuando supo lo que le paso ella fue una de las responsables de buscar la verdad y desenmascarar al Equipo Rocket como verdaderos culpables de lo que sentenciaba a su amor secreto

La segunda persona en la habitación es una joven chica de 19 año con el cabello rubio miel, el cual lo lleva suelto, excepto en la parte de atrás (donde su cabello es más largo) que lo tiene atado con una coleta, sus ojos son de color azul claro y su piel es relativamente clara

Viste una camiseta de hombreras de color negro con un cuello blanco, una falda de color rojo y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro, calza unas zapatillas negras con el símbolo de una Pokebolas de color rosado

Su nombre es Serena una Artista Pokémon que viajo con Ash durante su travesía en Kalos, a diferencia de Alexa, Serena tiene sentimientos por Ash desde su infancia y cuando viajo con el solo paso que sus sentimientos de amor se intensificaron haciendo que cuando él fue acusado y encerrado fuera junto Alexa una de las personas en demostrar su inocencia al encontrar la evidencia de que el Equipo Rocket fue el responsable de todo

-¿crees que el este bien?-pregunto Serena con tristeza

-sé que lo está, después de todo sabemos que su voluntad es la mayor de todos-respondió Alexa con un leve sonrisa

-ha pasado un mes desde que lo liberaron… ¿Qué pasa si él no quiere vernos?... ¿Y si él nos odia?- volvió a preguntar Serena al borde de las lagrimas

-Serena...-susurro Alexa con preocupación-¡no dejemos que esos pensamientos nos afecten!-

-¿eh?-

-primero hay que encontrarlo y explicarle todo lo que ha pasado en su ausencia después veremos si nos odia o no-dijo Alexa

-pero Alexa si el me odia yo…-Serena fue interrumpida

-¡no eres la única que lo ama! ¡Recuerda que Cynthia, Dianta, Dawn, Hilda, tú y yo lo amamos con locura!-grito Alexa- ¡si nos odia nuestro mundo se acaba ya que sin el nadie sabría que hacer!-

-Alexa… lo siento es que….-

Sin decir una sola palabra, Alexa abrazo amorosamente a Serena mientras que la peli miel comenzaba a llorar mientras sentía como la castaña trataba de tranquilizarla

-tranquila mejor vamos a decantar y mañana saldremos al Árbol del Comienzo-susurro Alexa

-bien-

" _ **espero que regreses pronto Ash, para así poder confesarte nuestros sentimientos"**_ -pensó Alexa mientras miraba a Serena

-Fin Del Capítulo-


	2. ¡Soy el Lord Obscuro Ash Ketchum!

**Reviews:**

 **Nico48825: !gracias hermano!**

 **KRT215: Sables duales son los mejores**

 **Bk-201joel: lo se, es por eso que quiero centrar su "odio" en solo personas en especifico y no en todo el mundo**

 **Guest: yo también creo que son las mejores chicas**

 **Por cierto tengo unas aclaraciones que dar sobre la historia:**

 **1\. Sí, Ash tendrá una harem de 10 integrantes que ya eh decidido (me faltan dos) y espero que les guste (dejare la lista un poco mas abajo) la razón de que sean doce es que según lo que tengo planeado jugaran un papel importan a la hora de que nuestro Héroe tome la decisión que afectara a todo el mundo por igual**

 **2\. Por el momento no creo que le de a Ash Pokémon Legendarios para comandar ya que ni siquiera tengo pensado en que otros 4 pokémon serán los que se unan a su equipo, una de las razones es porque quiero que su equipo este conformado por Pokemon que comenzaran siendo débiles pero debido al entrenamiento aumentaran su poder como se supone que debe ser así que estoy abierto a sugerencia**

 **3\. El odio de Ash solo esta dirigido a personas en especifico haciendo que para todos los demás personajes solo tenga una actitud indiferente hacia ellos, cosa que con el paso de los capítulos ira tomado un poco de su actitud antigua**

 **Ahora sin mas les dejo la lista del Harem y su edades:**

 **1\. Serena** **-19**

 **2\. Alexa-25**

 **3\. Cynthia-25**

 **4\. Hilda-19**

 **5\. Dawn-19**

 **6\. Rosa-18**

 **7\. Hoja o Leaf (como quieran llamarle)-20**

 **8\. Korrina-20**

 **9\. Diantha** **-24**

 **-23**

 **11.!aun no me decido!** **12.!aun no lo decido!**

 **Una ultima cosa... sus Reviews son muy importantes para mi ya que con ellos puedo saber en que aspectos de la historia puedo mejorar o incorporar ideas que ustedes los seguidores me siguieran, así que por favor no duden en dejarlo uno o mandar un PM**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Soy el Lord Obscuro Ash Ketchum!**

Debido a la tormenta ninguno de los habitantes pudo enterrarse y evitar que docenas de hombres y mujeres vestidos con uniformes color negro con una R como logotipo comenzaran a acercarse mientras se encontraban fuertemente armados con armas de fuego como Rifles de asalto y algunas escopetas

Todos ellos pertenecían a los "soldados" del equipo Rocket quienes por órdenes del propio Giovanni planearon y ejecutaron un plan para tomar el pueblo de Rota para así posteriormente entrar en el Árbol del Comienzo

¿Por qué entrar en el Árbol?

La misión en palabras era fácil, entrar y neutralizar a la mayor amenaza para Giovanni en sus objetivos a corto y largo plazo, pero hacerlo era simplemente difícil no solo por los mecanismos del defensa del propio Árbol sino que también por el temor de lo que podía llegar a hacer un Guardián Aura

-señor esperamos sus órdenes-dijo un Rocket

El soldado se acercó a u hombre de 34 años, alto, de pelo corto y de color azul, le sobresale un mechón de pelo en la frente, tiene los ojos verdes, su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme del Equipo Rocket de color blanco que lo distingue por ser el alto mando en el actual campo de batalla

Sí, es el mismo hombre que persiguió a Ash por las 6 regiones con el único objetivo de robarle a su "leal" Pikachu" pero durante los últimos 4 años él había progresado bastante en Rocket llegando a estar a cargo de cientos de operaciones de Asalto bajo órdenes del mismísimo Giovanni

En un ámbito más personal, desde que se separó de sus otros dos compañeros Jessie y Mewoth, comenzó a centrarse en su carrera criminal avanzando rápidamente de rango y finalmente casándose con su antigua prometida Jessiebelle quien era la segunda al mando en todas sus operaciones

-bien aprovechemos la tormenta, ¡que todos comiencen a avanzar!-ordeno James

-espero que todo salga bien-dijo Jessiebelle

Como es obvio, su esposa y segunda al mando se encontraba a su lado viendo como los Rockets comenzaban a avanzar hacia Rota en un intento de tomar la ciudad donde encontrarían su final a manos de un solo hombre, que irónicamente, también se encontraba llegando a la ciudad

- _ **una vez que te encuentre… ¡acabare de una buena vez con tu vida!-**_ el pensamiento de James era totalmente centrado en su objetivo

* * *

(Momento después, Pueblo Rota)

Caos

El caos es con lo único con lo que se puede describir ahora el pacifico pueblo de Rota ya que apenas solo unos 10 minutos todo se encontraba en plena armonía solo para que después las calles fueran abaratadas con combates que involucraban a la fuerza policial y fuerzas Rocket, por su lado, y mientras que los humanos se mataban con sus armas de fuego, los Pokémon de ambas fracciones se encontraban masacrándose en batallas mientras trataban de destruir/salvar cuantos inocentes pudieran

Ayudando a las fuerzas policiales, algunos entrenadores Pokémon se habían sumado a la defensiva para tratar de evacuar a todos los inocentes pero debido a la gran fuerza numérica y de poder que traía Rocket poco a poco comenzaron a caer

En medio de todo esto se encontraban Serena y Alexa haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a cuentos pudieran mientras usaban sus Pokémon para distraer a los del Equipo Rocket

-¡nos están superando Alexa!-grito Serena

A la castaña se le había ocurrido el brillante plan de utilizar su cámara para transmitir al mundo lo que ocurría en Rota para así hacer que la milicia de Kanto comenzara a moverse a este lugar y ayudar a todos los habitantes inocentes

-solo un momento-susurro Alexa mientras escribía algo en una laptop-¡listo tengo todo en línea!-

-Braixen, ¡usa lanzallamas!-grito Serena

Mientras que el Braixen de Serena comenzaba a liberar su potente torrente de llamas en los Pokemon del Equipo Rocket, Alexa comenzaba la transmisión donde explicaba lo que pasaba y como necesitaban urgentemente ayuda para evacuar a los inocentes y derrotar a Rocket

Cuando ambas chicas menos se lo esperaron, un Dragonaite apareció listo para atacar al grupo de niños que trataban de proteger pero para su suerte un Gardevoir apareció frente a todos ellos solo para utilizar un potente ataque de Onda Trueno y así dejar al enemigo fuera de combate

-gracias por la ayuda-aun en shock, Alea tuvo la voz para agradecer a su salvador

 _-no tienen por qué agradecer, solo hice lo que mi maestro me ordeno-_ respondió telepáticamente Gardevoir

-¿Quién es tu maestro?-pregunto Serena

 _-alguien que llego para exterminar a los hombres de Giovanni, así que si son tan amables ¿podrían llevar a todos los inocentes fuera del campo de batalla?-_ pregunto cortésmente el Gardevoir mientras miraba fijamente a las dos chicas

-eso es lo que tratamos de hacer pero los Pokémon de Rocket no paran de atacarnos-dijo Alexa mientras miraba a su Noivern agotado y levemente herido

 _-Yo les ayudare así que por favor que nadie se quede atrás-_

-bien pero antes dime, ¿Quién es tu maestro?-pregunto Serena mientras ayudaba a dos niños de unos 7 años a levantarse

 _-pronto lo sabrán—_

Al decir solo eso, el Gardevoir comenzó a alejarse levemente de las chicas mientras que en su cabeza solo pensaba en como su maestro y el pequeño con quien se quedo estaba durante su búsqueda de exterminación pero sobre todo de información del paradero de Giovanni

* * *

(Al mismo momento, Centro de Rota)

Ash Ketchum se encontraba, sobre su cabeza se encontraba su ahora amado Pichu mientras que caminaba por una de las calles principales de Rota que eran adornadas por algunos cadáveres de miembros de Rocket que fueron asesinados por el Guardián de Aura

Ambos, Entrenador y Pokérmon, se encontraban rastrando al líder de este equipo mientras que durante su camino ayudaba a tanto inocente encontraban, debido a algunos civiles sabía que el líder Rocket vestía de blanco que lo identificaba como tal pero el problema era encontrarlo durante esta batalla

-uniforme blanco….me recuerda alguien pero dudo que ese trio de inadaptados lograra llegar a tal rango dentro de Rocket-dijo al vacío Ash

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera seguir caminando, dos Rocket aparecieron mientras apuntaba sus armas hacia el en un intento de quitarle a su Pichu para evitar un posible levantamiento de los entrenadores en el pueblo

Lástima que se toparon con la persona equivocada

Tomando rápidamente los cilindros que se encontraba en su cinturón, Ash "desenfundo" sus Sables de Luz haciendo que los dos Rocket vieran como aparecía dos "hojas" color aparecieran detrás de la espalda de su oponente pero aun así no sentían el miedo que deberían sentir

-ja ¿crees que solo con eso podrás detenernos? ¡Somos miembros de la Elite…!-

Antes de que el hombre pudiera seguir con su monologo, Ash uso uno de sus Sables para abrevarle el corazón y obligarlo a callar, por otro lado su mano libre comenzó a ser rodeada por ondas color azul mismas que aparecieron en el cuello del otro Rocket haciendo que este comenzara ahogarse como si alguien lo asfixiaran

Ash utilizaba el Agarre de Aura

-¿Dónde está Giovanni?-pregunto Ash fríamente mientras apretaba el agarre

-no…lo…se-respondió el Rocket mientras trataba de luchar para respirar

-bien, ¿Dónde está el encargado de la operación actual?-

El Rocket simplemente decidió ignorar la pregunta que l extraño le hizo y simplemente se conformó con la muerte que seguramente llegaría a manos de este hombre pero ¿Quién demonios era?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir en su contra? Pero sobretodo ¿Qué era esas extrañas luces que rodeaban su mano?

-¿seguirás ignorándome? O ¿simplemente ya quieres morir?-

Nuevamente el Rocket ignoro la pregunta mientras comenzaba a rezar en silencio para que este hombre lo dejara ver nuevamente a su familia, sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo frio y metálico tocaba su cabeza

¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de agonía sin duda se escuchó por todo el pueblo haciendo que ambos bandos en enfrentamiento comenzaran a sentir un potente escalofrió por sus columnas ¿Qué es lo que provoco aquel grito? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién lo hizo?

Por su lado Ash había dejado "libre" a aquel hombre que estaba asfixiando con su poder, ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho a aquel pobre? Utilizo su poder para así leerle los recuerdos más recientes para posteriormente matarlo en una ilusión de su familia

Sin duda Ash perdió el sentimiento de culpa al matar a tantos miembros de Rocket, claro que el número de muertos de este noche no se comparaba con lo vivido en prisión pero aun así reflejaba que lo que decían es verdad, en prisión uno cambia siempre para mal

Dejando todo este a lado, ahora Ash sabía quién era el encargado de la operación y nunca fingiría que se sorprendió al saber que era el hombre que lo persiguió por todos lados con tal de capturar a sus antiguos Pokémon pero ahora el pelinegro sabía cuál era el punto débil de eso hombre y sin duda lo usaría en su contra

-que comience la diversión-susurro Ash mientras miraba a varios hombres de Rocket corriendo hacia el

-¡atrápenlo y quítenle a su Pokémon!-grito una mujer

Cargando hacia el oponente armado solo con sus Sables Ash comenzó a pensar que esto era un pérdida de tiempo por otro lado podía sentir como su propio Pchu comenzaba a pelear contra un Charizzard, una pelea que muchos dirían que sería posible de ganar para el pequeño… claro si tan solo el fuera normal

-¡Pichu derrota a todos con Aura Trueno!-comendo Ash mientras mataba a dos Rockets

Rápidamente las mejillas color azul de Pichu comenzaron expulsar una gran y peligrosa cantidad de Rayos color azul, todo esto se debía que el propio Pichu podía utilizar el Poder de Aura de su maestro mediante una "conexión" que tenían haciendo el más peligroso de su especie y eliminando las negatividades de un Pichu normal

* * *

(Zona Segura, Castillo de Rota)

Alexa y Serena habían llegado a la zona segura junto con todas las personas que habían ayudado y rescato, sin duda la ayuda de eso Gardevoir había sido de gran aporte a la hora de enfrentar a Pokémon poderosos ya que con un poco de facilidad los derroto haciendo que las dos chica pensaran en que clase entrenamiento endemoniado había sido sometida ya que sin duda había logado su objetivo de ser fuerte

Pero ahora dejando eso de lado Alexa sabía que muchas personas habían visto su transmisión y que sin duda alguna ya estaba organizando equipos de ayuda para contrarrestar el ataque del Equipo Rocket

-oye Serena ayudame con… ¿Qué sucede Serena?

Alexa quería decir algo de suma importancia a su compañera pero al ver como ella estaba prestando atención a otra cosa simplemente se preocupó ya que ella no solía ser así pero ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de cómo más personas miraban hacia donde lo hacían Serena, algunas con caras de terror y otras de nerviosismo

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-grito Alexa sorprendida

Cuando ella giro su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba no pudo evitar dejar salir esa pregunta ya que sin duda era algo que solo un Pokémon poderoso podría hacer sin falla alguna, lo que todos miraban era como cientos de Rayos Azules golpeaban en los Pokémon voladores enemigos dejándolos noqueados en el acto

- _parece que el maestro quiere termina esto rápido, aunque dudo que pude volver a usar aun ataque así si requiere ayuda-_

Solo Gardevoir no se encontraba sorprendida de tal ataque devastador ya que anteriormente lo había visto y sabia a la perfección que solo era de un solo uso ya que el ataque buscaba acabar con múltiples enemigos en cuestión de segundo y además dejaba a Pichu un poco cansado

-¿el Pokémon de tu maestro es tan ponete?-pregunto Serena aun en shock

-¿Cuántos Pokémon potentes tiene tu maestro?-pregunto Alexa

 _-mi maestro solo me tiene a dos Pokémon pero los dos tienen un gran nivel de poder y combate-_ respondió Gardevoir con indiferencia

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu maestro?-

 _-eso el algo que no les diré-_

Cuando las chicas apenas formulaban su siguiente pregunta pudieron escuchar como una fuerte explosión era provocada al otro lado de una de las grandes puertas del castillo solo para que segundos después la puerta madera que daba hacia el pueblo fuera atravesado por un gran objeto metálico

Al mirar con atención aquel objeto que entro al Castillo, Serena pudo identificarlo como uno de los Robots que utilizaban Jessei, James y Meowth del Equipo Rocket cuando cazaban al Pikachu de su amor platónico conocido como Ash Ketchum

¿Será posible que ellos formaran parte del ataque? Ya que según recordaba Serena solo James se hizo un miembro notable de Rocket al ser el nuevo "verdugo" de la voluntad de Giovanni durante la guerra de Equipos Criminales que azoto las seis regiones hace dos años, mientras que por su lado Jessie y Meowth habían desaparecido del mapa al par que Ash fue encarcelado

Antes de que inclusive Alexa pudiera formular sus preguntas mentales, la exclusa del "Robot" se abrió dejando que tanto civiles como algunos oficiales vieran como salían dos cuerpos mal heridos, una vez que salieron por completo muchos entrenadores así como la propia Serena pudo identificarlos como James y su esposa Jessiebelle

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo todos pudieron escuchar como unos paso se escuchaban acercándose por aquella puerta destruida y solo basto unos largos segundo para que todos pudieran ver a un hombre pelinegro de ojos naranjas que vestía con ropas negras y que en sus dos manos portaba lo que parcia ser Sable fosforescentes color rojo

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!—grito James con rabia

-alguien que viene de las profundidades del infierno solo para acabar con los Rockets-respondió el hombre

-¡nadie puede con nosotros!-grito Jessiebelle quien desenfundaba un pistola y comenzaba a apuntarla hacia Ash

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

En estado de shock, todos pudieron escuchar como la mujer llamada Jessiebelle disparo catorce tiros de una arma de calibre .40 pero lo que helo a todos es que ese hombre de solo había movido rápidamente su sable izquierdo haciendo desaparecer las balas

Lo más correcto era decir que las había cortado antes que lo tacaran

-¡maldito, yo misma te matare!-

Sin pensárselo dos veces Jessiebelle saco una porra eléctrica y comenzó a cargar hacia el pelinegro con gran velocidad haciéndole creer que aquel hombre había quedado helado por su velocidad, siendo la realidad otra

Cuando la mujer se acercó lo suficiente a Ash, este solo movió levemente su sable derecho para destruir aquella porra mientras que con su Sable inquiero le perforaba el corazón, haciendo que James gritara con horror

¡PUM!

El golpe seco que dio el cuerpo de Jessiebelle saco a todos de su shock solo para que comenzarán a ver al pelinegro con sumo nerviosismo y miedo ya que después de todo ¡era capaz de matar a sangre fría! Y sin ningún remordimiento a lo que parecía verse

Sin nada que perder, James aun en estado de shock comenzó a cargar hacia Ash mientras sujetaba un cuchillo de combate lástima que sus esfuerzos fueron destruidos cuando paro en seco ya que podía jurar que sentía que alguien sujetaba su cuello y comenzaba a asfixiarlo

Ash comenzó a usar su Agarre de Aura

-la única razón por que a ti te dejare vivo es porque quiero que le entregues un mensaje a tu jefe-exclamo Ash con odio

-¡¿Por qué la mataste?!-grito James con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Tú y tu organización me arrebataron todo lo que amaba hace 4 años-

Todos vieron como el cuerpo de James comenzó a acercarse a ese hombre quien raramente tenía su mano izquierda levantada hasta la altura de sus ojos dejando ver a todos su "garra" metálica, y como esta mano estaba rodia por extrañas ondas color azul

Apretando levemente el Agarre en James, Ash comenzó con su mensaje

-"Giovanni, hiciste encabronar al Lord Obscuro equivocado al meterte en su camino y ahora que está totalmente libre de cualquier gobierno o prisión me encargare de darte caza mientras que lentamente destruyo tu organización de mierda…"-

-¿eso…es todo?-pregunto con dificultada James

-… "Seré quien ponga fin a tu asquerosa vida mientras te torturo lentamente que hará que me ruegues por una muerte rápida, Yo le Lord Obscuro nacido del odio más puro que pueda existir y de nombre Ash Ketchum jamás descansare hasta tenerte en mi poder"-

Sin nada más que decir, el mismo Ash uso su Poder de Aura para arrojar a James por una ventana que coincidentemente daba hacia el mar pensando que por el momento había ganado y comenzado a implantar el miedo en sus enemigos, sin saber que su "mensaje" había sido escuchado por todas las seis regiones y que muchas personas estaban en shock al saber quién era

Fin del Capítulo


End file.
